villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reptile
Syzoth (nicknamed "Reptile") is a reptilian warrior from a destroyed realm called Zaterra and a villain (& anti-hero/anti-villain) from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is the an antagonist in Mortal Kombat 1, a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 2 and 3'', a minor antagonist in ''Mortal Kombat 4, a supporting antagonist in Deadly Alliance-''Armageddon'', a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9, and one of 4 minor antagonists in Mortal Kombat X. Powers and Abilities Reptile is a skilled fighter and his abilities are mainly derived from those of several different reptiles. In his human form, he can remove his mask to reveal his monstrous lizard face, so as fire some of his saliva at his opponent, which is highly corrosive or use his tongue to pull off various parts of his opponent's body, which he then devours. Reptile can also fire energy spheres called force balls, but his most well-known ability is his ability to turn invisible by blending into his surroundings. His claws and fangs have also demonstrated that they are extremely sharp as he is seen using them to tear apart his opponent's face. Quote Gallery SM Reptile.jpg|Reptile in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Deadly Alliance.png|Deadly Alliance Appearance in First Movie.jpg|Appearance in the first Mortal Kombat movie. MK1.gif|Appearance in the first game. Reptilerendercopyright.png|Reptile in Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Reptile_Mobile_r.png|Reptile in Mortal Kombat X Videos Mortal Kombat 4 Reptile Ending|Reptile's MK4 Ending Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Reptile's Ending|Reptile's MKDA Ending Mortal Kombat Reptile Ending Video|Reptile's MK9 Ending Mortal Kombat X Reptile Ending PS4 Gameplay Trivia *In his first two appearances, his blood was shown to be red, but in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Trilogy, it was changed to green, which is presumed to be because of his reptilian nature. However in Mortal Kombat 4 and Shaolin Monks he bled red blood. He did have green blood again in Deadly Alliance and Armageddon, but in Deadly Alliance, body stubs broken off were red and in Armageddon, his blood was red if he fell victim to a death trap. *Although Reptile is commonly considered an evil character, his goals seem dedicated to the well being of his race. Also as time has gone by, Reptile has come to be considered neutral. *Reptile's fatality in MK4 where he gnawed off the opponents' face with his fangs, was voted number 10 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. His Animality in UMK3, where he turned into a chimpanzee and chased the opponent off the screen, was listed as number 4 on their list of Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *Reptile was voted 9th on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters. *Reptile is considered to be the very first hidden character in the series. Category:Ninjas Category:Monsters Category:Assassin Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Hybrids Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Mute Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Leader Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Opportunists Category:Protective